pokefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Hyper and Pokemon Ultra Versions
The games are two of the main games for Generation VII. Overview The story takes place in a country with five regions, as the player needs 16 badges to finally make it to the elite four. A new type, Fragile, is introduced. Reflectron is now Steel-Fragile type, along with its previous evolution. Fragile-type Pokemon are weak to Normal, Fighting, Flying, Ground, Rock, Steel, Fire, Ice, Dragon, and Dark-type attacks, resistant to Grass, Electric, Water, Bug, Ghost, and Psychic-type attacks. Each Pokemon can now be up to three types. Each move can now be up to two types. Each move can now become stronger via some secret item, still having the same amount of PP. Ampharos is now Electric/Fighting type. In addition, Beedrill, Dustox, and Venomoth are all Bug/Poison/Flying-types, becoming the fourth, fifth, and sixth Poison/Flying types, surpassed only by Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat. All of Rotom's forms are Electric/Ghost type, with all forms (with the exception of Rotom's original form) retaining the secondary types from the past two games, which became their tertiary types. Alterations and features *The addition of 82 new Pokemon, bringing the total to 800. *The addition of six new types, bringing the total to 24. *The addition of 91 new moves, bringing the total to 700. *The addition of 31 new abilities, bringing the total to 219. *TMs expanded from 100 to 150. *HMs expanded from 5 to 12. Two of them are event-exclusive. *The Pokemon World Tournament returns. *Badges are once again no longer needed to use HM field moves. *Pokemon can be stored in 40 different boxes. *Pokemon outbreaks return in the games. February 25 Notice Smeargle's evolution, Supergior, can learn the move Sketch at every level, can learn every TM and HM, and every tutor move, including Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, and Hydro Cannon. The catch rate would be 25. Supergior's type is based on the plate it is holding, or stat-enhancing item. Supergior and a secret legendary (or mythical) Pokemon are the only Pokemon to hold an Item Voucher. The Item Voucher can hold many items at once. It can hold every item, 'Stats' Supergior has a normal base stat total of 480, with 80 for each stat. The secret Pokemon has a normal base stat total of 630, with 105 for each stat. 'Items' Repel: *Repel ~ Ground-type, or add 5 Speed. *Super Repel ~ Ground-type, or add 10 Speed. *Max Repel ~ Ground-type, or add 15 Speed. Evolutionary stone: *Fire Stone ~ Fire-type, or add 10 Attack. *Water Stone ~ Water-type, or add 15 HP. *Thunderstone ~ Electric-type, or add 15 Speed. *Leaf Stone ~ Grass-type, or add 25 Defense. *Moon Stone ~ Dark-type, or add 5 of each stat. *Sun Stone ~ Psychic-type, or add 5 of each stat. *Shiny Stone ~ Steel-type, or add 10 of each stat. *Dusk Stone ~ Dark-type, or add 10 of each stat. *Dawn Stone ~ Psychic-type, or add 10 of each stat. *Everstone ~ Add 15 of each stat, no type change. Fossil: *Old Amber/Plume Fossil ~ Holder becomes Flying-type. *Dome, Helix, and Cover Fossils ~ Holder becomes Water-type. *Root Fossil ~ Grass-type. *Claw Fossil ~ Bug-type. *Skull Fossil ~ Rock-type. *Armor Fossil ~ Steel-type. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Move changes Some moves had changes. *Head Smash's PP changes from 5 to 10. *Last Resort's PP changes from 5 to 10. *The power of Overheat reverts to 140. *Skull Bash's power changes to 140. *Draco Meteor's power changes from 130 to 120 and its PP changes from 5 to 10. *Mega Kick's PP changes from 5 to 15, it's now a Fighting-type move, it's accuracy changes from 75% to 85%. *Megahorn's PP changes from 10 to 15. *Future Sight's PP reverts to 15. *Superpower's PP changes from 5 to 15. *Volt Tackle's PP changes from 15 to 20. *Close Combat's PP changes from 5 to 15. *Flare Blitz's PP changes from 15 to 20. *Focus Blast's PP changes from 5 to 10, it's accuracy changes from 70% to 85%. *Brave Bird's PP changes from 15 to 20. *Power Whip's PP changes from 10 to 15. *Wood Hammer's PP changes from 15 to 20. *Head Charge's PP changes from 15 to 20. *Techno Blast's PP changes from 5 to 10. *The PP of Hydro Pump and Fire Blast both changed from 5 to 10. Hydro Pump has a 10% chance of confusing the target. *The PP of Jump Kick has changed from 10 to 20. *Hammer Arm's PP changes from 10 to 20. *Cross Chop's PP changes from 5 to 10; same for Stone Edge. *Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt's PP both change from 5 to 10.